Sparkly Pink
by xXStarBurst104Xx
Summary: 'This is the last time I ever try to be nice and buy him a gift.' Allen thought bitterly as he watched Kanda stare in disgust at the object Allen was holding. SLASH Yullen with implied LaviXLena Rated T for Kanda's harsh language.


**Hi there[: **

**I'm back! My muse, Melz, has given me the inspiration to write this (short) one shot. This will be my first one shot so please…don't be TOO harsh ok? Thanks :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Kanda stared at it.

And kept staring.

And staring.

And staring.

And he probably would have kept staring if it wasn't for his white-haired lover who snapped him out of his trance with a sarcastic comment.

"It's not going to bite you, you know."

After receiving a glare in response, Allen continued to defend the gift he got for Kanda.

"I just thought you might want to try it. You never know, you might like it cause it probably gets boring putting your hair up every day. I'm sorry about the color though. It's the only one they had."

". . . It's fucking sparkly."

Exasperated, Allen sighed. _ 'This is the last time I ever go out of my way to do something nice,' _He thought.

"Yes Kanda, I know, I'm not blind. Like I explained before, it's the only one they had left."

"It's fucking sparkly AND pink," Kanda said, getting annoyed. "Was this Baka-Usagi's idea of a joke? I'll kill him." But before Kanda could leave their apartment to hunt down said Usagi, Allen jumped in front of him with a sheepish look on his face.

"Actually, it was my idea. Lavi had absolutely nothing to do with it. I thought it would be a nice gift! I put a lot of thought into it! Can't you at least take the time to appreciate what I do for you?" Allen said while tearing up.

He wasn't really serious; he was just trying to keep Kanda from going on a killing spree. And when he saw Kanda wasn't buying it, he decided to crank it up a notch.

"Don't you love me? I thought you wanted to be together forever! Or was that just a lie?"

Allen mentally cheered when he saw Kanda's eyes widen in surprise. He knew Kanda would never want to make his Moyashi cry, he cared for him too much to do such a horrible thing. But he was surprised when he saw Kanda actually pick up the "fucking sparkly pink" object and walk into the bathroom.

'_Well that went better then expected. I didn't actually expect him to use the—' _Allen's thought was cut off when his cellphone lit up and started playing a soft piano melody.

_Incoming call :_

_Sexy Redhead ;]_

Allen made a mental note to never let Lavi borrow his phone again.

"What do you want, Lavi?"

"_ALLEN-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~! HOW COULD YOU?_"

Allen quickly ripped the phone from his ear to hold it as far from him as he could. He didn't want to go deaf. It wasn't unusual for Allen to receive such a loud phone call from said Usagi, but Allen was curious as to what he had done.

"Um. .As far as I know, I haven't done anything. Care to enlighten me?"

"_You only pulled the best prank of the century WITH OUT ME! I wanted to see Kanda's face when he saw that you bought him a - Lenalee give me back the phone! I wasn't done talking to Moyashi!"_

"Hello?" Allen said in amused voice.

"_Sorry Allen. I told Lavi that it was a joke but he won't listen. Anyway, how did it go? Did he try to kill you? Haha." _ Lenalee finished with a laugh.

Lenalee had actually been the one to propose the idea of buying Kanda a gift. It was also her idea of what the gift should be. But it was Allen's bad luck that caused it to be the worst color for his situation. But he was grateful for her advice.

"It went pretty well. He was ready to kill Lavi when I gave it to him though. I have to guilt him into it. Actually, he's in the restroom using it right now and he should be done in a couple minutes."

"_That's great. Well, I got to go Allen. Lavi's hungry and I don't want him to set our kitchen on fire again. Bye Allen!" _ There was a clicked that signaled the end of the call and Allen slipped his phone back in his pocket.

He was just about to turn on the TV when he heard the bathroom door creak open, almost hesitantly.

Too scared to turn around, Allen decided to let Kanda walk to him in the living room. The suspense was horrible for Allen ad he listened to Kanda's soft footfalls echo through their modest 2-bedroom apartment. The noise stopped completely when Kanda finally got to the entrance of the living room.

After a couple minutes of deafening silence, Kanda's voice showed how he was both nervous and annoyed.

"Well are you going to turn around or what, Baka Moyashi?" He said in a gruff tone.

And Allen will never forget what he saw that day.

Kanda's normally semi-straight hair was now pin-straight. It shimmered in the light as if it was covered in glitter. The ends, however, were ever so lightly curled outward in a way that made Kanda look almost angelic. Almost.

"Are you just going to fucking stare?" Kanda exclaimed as his cheeks turned a light red color.

"Oh, sorry." Allen said recovering from his shock. "You look . . . amazing. Simply amazing."

Kanda's cheeks colored even more at his comment and he quickly walked toward the door.

"Whatever. Let's go eat already."

Allen smiled. He was glad to have such a cute boyfriend. But god forbid that Kanda would ever hear him say that. They then left to go to Kanda's favorite Japanese restaurant.

'_I hope Kanda remembered to unplug it when he was done.' Allen thought as he thought of Kanda's gift._

And back in their apartment, the sparkly pink straightener lay forgotten (and unplugged) on the bathroom counter as it slowly cooled off next to a bottle of clear, shiny heat protectant.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**This is based on my story of getting a Paul Mitchell straightener. I wanted a black one but for some reason all they had was sparkly pink (for breast cancer) so I got it anyway. My muse was making fun of how ironic it is that I'm such a "mean" person but have a "sparkly pink" straightener. That was my inspiration.**

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think :D**

**~ Yours truly, **

**xXStarBurst104Xx**


End file.
